shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Torikusuta Pirates
| jname=と鳥の海賊| rname='' Torikusuta no Pairetsu''| ename=The Dokugata Pirates| ship=Doku's Play Mate| first= Kojiro's Wrath Arc | bounty= 608,300,000| captain=Dokugata| |}} The Torikusuta Pirates (と鳥の海賊, Torikusuta no Pairetsu) are a feared group of pirates that are captained by the Tachibukai warlord Dokugata, however for most of their appearance, their first mate Zauber Bűvész has taken charge for whenever their captain is away. Currently the crew is believed to be sailing somewhere in the new world, close to the grandline and they are currently one of the main Allies of both the Taichibukai and The Hakuri Pirates. With this the crew’s dreams is to create as much chaos as they can and destroy to their hearts content. As of recent the crew had made thier way to fame by being one of the key players in Demetrius's plan to attack Jousai Down. The crew had personally assisted Demetrius in order to get what he wanted, thus putting this rookie crew on the map and now being members of the Taichibukai. They had battled against The Tyrant Pirates and wiped the floor with them, showing at just how dangerous this crew is. Jolly Roger Unlike most pirate crews the Torikusuta Pirates have two jolly rogers, since their own captain is obsessed with himself and his self image, he had made himself the jolly roger of the crew. It has the face paint that Dokugata wears and also there was another roger that was seen on their ship. It was a kabuki make up out line of the Kumadori, with white lines and a red mouth. However there have been several other rogers because of the members having their own personal roger which are often displayed on their ship. Crew Strengths The crew of the Torikusuta Pirates are said to be extremely strong, most of their numbers come from both Dokugata's and Zauber's devil fruit powers. Their own ship is over running with disturbing toons and other things. However it was revealed that they are high ranking members of the Taichibukai, so they can be presumed that they are strong. Due to the fact that they have gotten such a ranking and that even Demetrius had commented that those men are almost as dangerous as he is. However even when Dokugata is not on board their ship, the crew under the command of Zauber's is still very strong and formidable. One such pirate captain stated that even without Dokugata on board, they still feared for their lives because of what comes out of that ship and into the world. But their full strengths having been seen yet, but only Dokugata's have and he was able to take on The Jolly Pirates (Minus Spike). Crew Members Ani Dragon.jpg|'Ani no Ryu' sdfvbrew.jpg|'Ani no Sou' ani no Rabbit.jpg|'Ani no Usagi' ani no oni.jpg|'Ani no Oni' ani no twins.jpg|'Ani no Gemini (Female)' Ani no clown.jpg|'Ani no Piero' jack in a box.jpg|'Ani no Jakki' Ani_no_Buddha.jpg|'Ani no Buddha' Ani_no_Kannon.jpg|'Ani no Kannon' Devil Fruits *'Jouku Jouku no Mi' *'Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Toon' Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonists Category:Torikusuta Pirates